New Faythe
by evaBliss-Nina
Summary: A messenger of the Faythe arrives in Bevelle underground, she is to win the war against good and evil for all of Spira. But love becomes a distraction as she begins to fall for the Praetor. Will this become an ending...for all? (1 year after vegnagun)
1. Prolouge

Hi there! O.O this is my first fanfic, I have only just started, but ya I promise you this'll be a good one :3 this fanfic is about A messenger from the faythe, who has to fulfil a prophecy... OOOOoooo *giggle* anyways review you guys! *blows a kiss* later loves! ~_^  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
To every end... there will always be... a beginning...  
  
Location: Bevelle Underground  
  
On a platform where Vegnagun once stood, out of the huge deep wide hole, colourful sparkles spat out like fireworks. But not a sound was made; only the hymm of the faythe was heard gently through the air. The sparkles soon gathered into a little group, the group started to look like the shape of a human. A female human, all curled with her arms covering over her eyes. The sparks shape rested on the floor of the base, and gathered closer. Instantly as the shape opened her eyes, the sparks disbursed disappearing as they flew into the air. A long red-haired girl stilled her position; in the dark her skin seemed gloomy because her skin is pale and reflective. She wears nothing but a short white dress, no shoes or armour. She seemed delicate.  
  
The girl finally stood up slowly, shivering. Her eyes looked silver; they looked like tiny little mirrors reflecting what light was remained in the room. Clutching her arms, she began to walk slowly towards the door, and then down the hallway. She somehow seemed to know where she was going, especially through the labyrinth. Before she went on the elevator to the top floor, she slowly walked into the chamber of the faythe. There, she sat on her knee's and prayed. As she looked up from beneath the floor, a tear swept from her eye as it dropped to the floor she got up. The girl made her way towards the elevator, and went up.  
  
To everyone's surprise, they turned around to see the struggling girl trying get out from the elevator. As she stepped out, she started to feel weak and dizzy.  
  
A man steps forward and others his hand, "Are you alright?" The girl dropped to her knees and looks up to the man, "Where is the Praetor...I...must" The girl fell asleep dropping to the floor before she could finish a word....  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
This is just the beginning dudes, obviously this is just a prologue o_O but  
review me if ya like this park so... later dudes! O.O\/ 


	2. In the beginning

Hi guys!!! Chappie 2 Wahoo!!!! :3 in this chapter Baralai and the girl meet! Heeeheee love grows! ENJOY!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Chapter one: In the beginning...  
  
Location: Bevelle recovery room  
  
The girl was fast asleep, under the covers of her bed. She laid there silent, not a sound could be heard. Around her was like a normal room, a dress stood at the end of the bed, and a table with bowels of fruit. At the end of the room was a balcony, it looked over the city of Bevelle. The girl slowly woke, turning to the other side, rubbed her eyes a little than sat up. She looked around, and for a while, stared blankly out of the balcony.  
  
"....." The girl blinked and then gasped, "The praetor. Where is he?"  
  
The girl leaped out of the bed, and then rapidly brushed her hair. She looked tired, as if she hadn't finished her sleep. On a chair beside the bed, a dress was laid out; it was pink, with three black belts attached to the waist. The arm length was long, and the black boots that matched the outfit, also had belts wrapping round the ankles. She changed into the dress and boots, it fit her perfectly.  
  
The girl was about to open the door and go outside, but nerves struck her. So, instead she'd thought that someone would come to her. The girl stood on the balcony, looking out towards Bevelle.  
  
She started to sing, soulfully, "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing..."  
  
"Watch you smile while you are sleeping"  
  
"While you're far away dreaming"  
  
"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender"  
  
"I could stay lost in this moment forever"  
  
"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure-"  
  
She turned round, to hear a knock at the door, "I'm coming."  
  
The girl ran to the door and opened it, to find Praetor Baralai. For a moment, she paused, her heart jumped. She stared at his eyes for a moment "Wow...." She thought in her mind. Baralai stepped inside the room.  
  
"I heard about what had happened yesterday." Baralai said.  
  
The girl shook a little, "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Can you tell me what you were doing in the underground?"  
  
"..........." the girl stood there silent, not able to move.  
  
Baralai crossed his arms, "What's your name?"  
  
The girl didn't have a name. She was sent from the faythe, a totally random person. The girl felt uncomfortable, but decided to make one up.  
  
"My name's Angel..." She smiled, "Yours?"  
  
Baralai seemed shocked; everyone knew his name, "Baralai."  
  
Angel laughed a little, "Nice to meet you, Baralai."  
  
They both looked nervous, "One of my men said, that you needed to see me?"  
  
"Yes, but... not so soon."  
  
"Why were you in the underground? Nobody saw you go in."  
  
"Uhm... -hey, I have an idea. I'm hungry, you?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Angel grabbed both of his hands, "Let's eat!"  
  
Angel let go of his hands and walked out the room, "Hey! Pretty eyes! Keep up yeah?"  
  
Baralai laughed a little, and walked down the hallway with Angel. They both gave eachother random looks, Angel was trying hard not to, but she couldn't help stare at his eyes. They were....well, everything! Angel would stare, knowing Baralai knew what she was doing. Then he'd quickly turn his head round to look at her. Angel is nothing compared to the other girls Baralai has met, she's so perfect, not plain like others.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Elsewhere..... On the Besaid shore...  
  
On the shore of Besaid, the sea is a glittery blue. The sand is dry and warm. From the edge of the water, the liquid forms a shape like a human, just above the water. The human shape is all curled, just like Angel was. It looks like Shuyin. Instantly, the water disburses, and Shuyin is dropped into the water from mid-air. As he gets up, Fiends emerge from the water, coming from under the sandy mud.  
  
The fiends charge from the shore to the village, hundreds of them come from the sea. Shuyin watches them all, as they terrorise the village. "And so, it begins." Shuyin slowly walks up to the village, and laughs as the people panic. The villagers run around like crazy, babies crying, children hiding and people from the temples trying to get people inside to safety. Shuyin approaches one the homes, its Lulu! Struggling to keep her baby safe. "There there, don't cry, daddy is going to take care of things." Lulu said, rocking the baby. Shuyin folded his arms and smirked, "What's his name?"  
  
Lulu turned around in shock, "What? – it's you!"  
  
Shuyin looks angry shaking his fists at Lulu, "I said, what's his name!?!?!?!"  
  
Lulu stepped back, "Stay... away from my baby!"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Meanwhile back in Bevelle...  
  
Baralai and Angel sat across eachother, on a long beautiful table. They were in a room where you could see Bevelle, in any direction because there were huge windows. On the table there was a fiest of morning food; fruit from every place in Spira was decorated, in bowels. Guards stood by the entrance, protecting the two.  
  
"So tell me, where are you from?" Baralai asked, cutting up his fruit.  
  
Angel came from the Faythe, but she didn't want to tell him, she felt now as if she had to keep everything a secret. So she felt she had to lie.  
  
"I'm from... Killika." She looked down playing with her food.  
  
"Killika? That's a beautiful place to live in."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She paused, then smiled over at Baralai, "So, where are you originally from?"  
  
"Ah. That's a tough one; I've never really belonged anywhere. I use to travel a lot you see, but... If there's anything I call home, I'd like to think its Bevelle."  
  
"Aaaww." She smiled at Baralai.  
  
Baralai laughed a little, "Enjoying your breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
All of a sudden Angel felt like a weight ramming through her body. Along with thousands of screams running through her head, she stared blankly at the table. "I'm here..." A voice in her said instantly. It was Shuyin.  
  
Angel got up, "I was wondering.... *holding her forehead* could I go back to rest? I feel a little heated up."  
  
Baralai looked up at Angel, "Um, yes, ofcourse. Guards may you take Angel to her room?"  
  
"No – wait..... will you take Baralai?"  
  
Baralai stood up, "Um, sure."  
  
The two walked back down the hallway together, and Baralai left Angel to her room.  
  
"Let me know when your better," Baralai smiled, "Want me to call a nurse."  
  
"No," Angel said closing the door, "Thanks for the breakfast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOoooooo OMG OMG OMG next chappie coming soonies! =D\/ 


End file.
